1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for packaging items in a custom sized box, the system comprising an operating device comprising a processing unit for controlling the operation of the system; a measurement device for measuring the dimensions of items to be packaged and for providing data indicative for the measured dimensions, the measurement device being communicatively connected to the operating device for providing data indicative for the measured dimensions to the operating device; a blank forming apparatus for forming a custom sized blank, the blank forming apparatus being communicatively connected to the operating device, the operating device controlling the blank forming apparatus for forming a custom sized blank at least based on the data indicative for the measured dimensions, said blank forming apparatus comprising score application means for applying score lines as folding lines between the respective panels, the score application means being communicatively connected to the operating device, the operating device controlling the operation of score application means at least based on the data indicative for the measured dimensions; and a box folding apparatus for folding a custom sized box from the custom sized blank, the box folding apparatus being communicatively connected to the operating device, the operating device controlling the box folding apparatus for folding the custom sized box from the custom sized blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system is for example known from WO-A1-2011/072253. In this known system items to be packaged are arranged on a resting device and an imaging component obtains images or other data related to such arrangement. Based on the images and/or data, dimensions of the arrangement may be determined and a custom sized packaging template, such as a box template, may be designed. The designed template may have dimensions suitable to enclose the items when arranged on the resting device. A packaging production machine may produce a box template, on-demand, after the box template has been designed based on the physical arrangement of items on the resting device. Although WO-A1-2011/072253 generally mentions packaging production machines it does not describe a packaging production machine in detail which is able to produce or erect a box from a custom sized blank. In addition WO-A1-2011/072253 does not describe details of a packaging production machine with which a custom sized blank can be folded into a box which ensures that products to be packaged which are placed on the blank before folding or erecting the box are correctly supported during folding or erecting, such that they do not fall or tumble which could make the folding impossible. Therefore a need exists in the art for a system for packaging items in a custom sized box comprising a box folding apparatus for folding custom sized boxes from custom sized blanks in an easy and versatile manner, which additionally provides the possibility of placing the items to be packaged onto the blank before it is folded.